


Sex (With My Ex)

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 NHL All-Star Weekend, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Break up/ make up, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: It's really a testament to how shitty the situation is, the first emotion Matty feels when he's announced to play the All Star Game in his hometown isn't happiness or elation. It's complete and utter dread. All because of one reason, Leon Draisaitl.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Sex (With My Ex)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess of a fic inspired by the fact i found out frederik andersen dated hilary knight and they were both at the 2020 ASG. it's also dedicated to cici, half of the ideas in this fic come from her LMAO. i've shamelessly stolen the title from fletcher's song whoopssss,,, anw hope u enjoy!!

It's really a testament to how shitty the situation is, the first emotion Matty feels when he's announced to play the All Star Game in his hometown isn't happiness or elation. It's complete and utter dread, a sinking pit in the bottom of his stomach. There's only one person in the entire universe that can make him feel such an onslaught of emotions - Leon Draisaitl. 

Contrary to popular belief, it’s not because they’re enemies; Matty doesn’t think he can ever hate Leon, even if he was the one that shattered Matty’s heart.

The sound of his phone pinging brings him out of his thoughts, they're all messages of congratulations, something Matty definitely doesn't want to see right now. There's notifications from a group that stand out though, his support system group chat, as fondly named by Brady after the dreaded break up.

Brady: hey, u gonna be ok?  
Mitch: bro hoping to get last man in so i can be there with u  
Matty: im fine guys don’t worry  
Matty: or at least I'll be fine by ASG its been months good god  
Mitch: :((((  
Matty: I should be over him right  
Matty: right????

He puts his phone down after that, already dreading the ASG. It's definitely not going to be a fun weekend if his ex and his dad are both there and just to put the cherry on top, Mitch and Brady probably won't be there unless a miracle happens. Looking at the bright side, at least Taryn will be there, she’ll let him cuddle her anytime.

The break up happened during the off season and perhaps it was inevitable, with them being touted as rivals everywhere they went but Matty had hopes. He really thought that Leon would be his forever and maybe it’s stupid to think that as a twenty-one year old, his dad seemed to think that when they announced it, but their relationship was amazing. It’s the only long term relationship he’s ever had, they managed to date for almost two years before Leon brought up the fact he wanted to separate. Matty can’t say he saw it coming, he honestly thought they were doing fine before they separated, especially since it was the off season and they were spending so much more time together. Maybe it was because they were together so much more, Leon finally saw the ways he could do better than Matty.

What hurt even more was Matty was meant to go to Germany with Leon that off-season, finally getting to see the city his boyfriend grew up in, meeting his boyfriend’s family and getting to experience everything in Leon’s favorite childhood memories. Instead he went back home moping, where his father laughed at him, after being able to say “I told you so.”

Matty buried his face into a pillow, hoping to smother old bittersweet memories. Looking back on them now, he can see why Leon would want to break up. It was definitely difficult to maintain a relationship even if they were only a three hour drive apart, especially since they could never go out. Their relationship was mostly based around the time they could spend with each other after Battle of Alberta games and even then it was mostly filled with sex. 

Matty knows how difficult a relationship is, even when it’s not long distance. It’s why being a WAG is so hard. Hockey players travel so much, it’s tiring to maintain a relationship when your significant other is halfway across the country more often than not. Sex can’t be the basis of a relationship, not when there are so many other factors involved. Towards the end of their relationship, Leon pulled away, definitely, but Matty didn’t notice until too late. He despairs at that because shouldn’t he have seen his relationship falling apart?

Even though it’s already been months, Matty hasn’t been able to hook up with anyone since Leon. Every time he gets close to someone in a club or at a bar, he starts comparing them to Leon. No one even gets close. Sometimes they don’t smell right, they’re not built right or their eyes aren’t the right shade of green. They never fit quite right against Matty and it always feels like he’s doing something wrong, kinda like he’s cheating, even though they’re not together anymore. He doesn’t know what to do about these feelings and trust him, he’s tried - a million time at least. It’s been a few long lonely months of Matty and his pathetic box of toys.

* * *

His phone pings with a notification after practice, most of them are still in the locker room, having just finished their showers. It’s from Brady and he normally would ignore it, but it’s been sent into the group chat with Mitch - an article. Those don’t ever bear good news if they’re sent by Brady.

He’s pretty sure he can hear his own heart splintering into a million tiny pieces when he sees the title of the article “Leon Draisaitl on Matthew Tkachuk - I would get off the ice”. If it was anyone else, Matty probably would’ve laughed it off but coming from Leon? He feels so much pain. Hanny, who’s been watching him out the corner of his eye for a while asks, “You good, man?” He can only nod shakily, his eyes are stinging now and he can feel the tears building in the back of them, it takes everything in him to hold them back. He clears his tightening throat, pulling on the rest of his clothes before rushing out into the freezing private carpark.

It’s a miracle he gets to his car before the tears actually start falling, fat ugly drops that have him sobbing. The sounds coming from him are almost inhumane and he’s never been a quiet crier, which is how Brady always knew when to sneak into Matty’s room. He’s heaving, chest moving as if he’s just been bagskated to hell and back. 

He knows, he’s known for ages Leon doesn’t love him anymore but having it stated to him so explicitly. That hurts more than he ever expected it would - it isn’t any better than Leon straight up saying “I hate Matthew Tkachuk.” It’s reopened all the wounds Matty spent so long stitching shut, leaving him with a bleeding heart.

Matty catches his reflection in the rearview mirror looking like a hot mess and he can’t help but snort, “This is why Leon doesn’t want you Chucky, he wants a pretty girlfriend who’s a model and won’t bring him problems when they go out together. You’ll never be good enough,” Brady did spend the whole summer trying to convince Matty he’s better than Leon but with this incident, his brain can’t stop fixating on his own shortcomings.

His mind starts telling him all the ways he’ll never measure up to whoever Leon decides to be with in the future; honestly he didn’t set a very high bar, so Leon’s likely to find someone better than Matty really easily. He went into the relationship knowing Leon deserved so much better than him but he still wished he was enough to keep Leon. So badly. In the end, he evidently wasn’t enough for Leon. His looks, his hockey, his familial relationships, they all never measured up to Leon and here they are now.

He’s spiralling in the middle of the parking lot, in the freezing cold winter of Calgary and there’s no one to help him. Nobody on the team knows that he dated Leon, his fear of rejection much too high, dating an Oiler isn’t exactly normal and certainly no one here knows about his issues. He regrets not listening to Brady now, when he told Matty it would be good if someone knew how to calm him down. In London, before he told Mitch, he’d spent almost an hour trying to stop shaking after his dad ripped him a new one over the phone. Right now, his sadness is rapidly turning into panic. He’s trying to gulp air down into lungs that are constricting him, it’s as if they’re shrinking and he can’t get any oxygen. He hurriedly tries to call Brady, shaky fingers tapping on the glowing screen. 

Brady picks up immediately, almost like he was waiting for this call. “Matty, you saw it?” His tinny voice is tinged with concern, even though he’s almost four thousand kilometers away.

He barely rasps out his reply, “Can’t breathe, hurts too much Brady,” there’s a low murmur, instructing him to breathe deeply, to follow his brother’s counts. They’ve been through this routine countless times, ever since Matty moved to London to play in the OHL.

He’s still shaking like a leaf, he’d like to blame it all on the cold but both him and Brady know it’s the panic. He doesn’t know how long he sits there for, listening to Brady talk about something mundane happening in Ottawa but it’s soothing. Brady’s voice is still a little fuzzy in Matty’s ears but his panic is slowly subsiding. His cheeks are still wet with tear streaks but he feels less shaky and his breathing is slowing down now. Matty forces out a breathy “Thanks Brady,” before reaching for the water he keeps in his car, realising how parched his throat feels from all the crying.

“No problem, whenever you need Matty,” Brady’s voice is soft and calming, “I’ve been picked to be a replacement. I’m gonna be there with you and Mitch.”

Matty smiles for the first time since he saw the article, All Star Weekend sounds like it’s getting better with all the people he wanted there with him now selected. As long as Mitch, Auston and Brady manage to keep him away from Leon off the ice it’ll be fine. 

Famous last words from him.

* * *

Matty and Brady both manage to get into St. Louis early due to the NHL for once scheduling games in their favour. Brady’s heading home but Matty begs off to his mom saying he wants to bond with his temporary teammates this weekend. When they get picked up by her, she gives him a knowing look through the rearview mirror, she’s definitely aware he’s doing this to avoid seeing his dad more than he absolutely has to. Who can blame him though? The last time they were all together his dad just kept on talking about how Brady was much better off than him, a pretty girlfriend that’s stable, whilst Matty had just been dumped by his boyfriend.

Matty’s not ashamed of his sexuality, it’s been apparent to him since he was in London. He spent his teen years being terrified of what would happen when someone found out, with what his dad said at home and the slurs thrown around on ice, it’s no wonder Matty was so scared. Once he found the guts to tell Mitch, they definitely helped each other out more than once after Mitch came out too. It never progressed more than that but Matty definitely has Mitch to thank, it’s only because of him Matty’s now confident in his own skin. It doesn’t matter that his dad still seems to think it’s a ‘phase’ or that his words can change who Matty is.

The next day, after media, most of the guys head out to the bars but Matty and Brady sneak away to get dinner together. Matty isn’t getting sloshed this weekend or else he’s going to make a multitude of decisions he’ll regret the morning after, especially being in such close vicinity to his very much still hot ex.

“Bradyyyyy, I don’t know how I’m gonna survive this weekend. I saw him across the room and he still looks so good,” he’s whining and Brady is giving him a disapproving look. Shouldn’t their roles be reversed with him as the older brother?

“Matty, you’re gonna need to be on the ice with him, in the same changing room and the media is definitely going to ask you about him, You’re telling me now you can’t handle it?” 

Brady snorts as Matty whines more, “Shut up, it’s not my fault I can’t fucking get over him.” He still hasn’t actually said this out loud and he startles a bit, just realising how much shit he’s in. It’s been almost half a year and he’s not anymore closer to moving on than he was right when they broke up.

This confession has Brady pulling Matty closer, they don’t show each other much physical affection anymore but Matty admits it does feel nice to have someone hugging him off the ice after so long.

“We’ll get him to stay away alright? McDavid’s going to be on your team and we can get Mitch to tell him to keep you two apart.” Matty shudders at the thought of Davo knowing the messy breakup that went down, Leon probably already told him but then Davo’s definitely going to take Leon’s side. 

“Fine but I’m definitely not going up to Davo myself, that’s weird as fuck,” Brady laughs at that and they move onto lighter topics, like how well Taryn is doing in field hockey (obviously she’s doing amazing, like best in the state amazing) and what mom’s latest garden obsession is (according to what Taryn has told them, it’s growing vegetables for the whole family). They make sure to steer clear of talking about Leon or their dad, careful not to dredge up bad memories.

It’s nice to have Brady drive him back to the hotel in mom’s car but what is not good is bumping into Leon in the hotel hallway. They’re alone and Matty almost unconsciously lifts his hand to wave at Leon but he remembers at last second why that’s not an option anymore. With clenched fists he continues walking down the hallway, he’s certainly proud of himself for only sneaking one glance (okay, maybe five but who can blame him?). Matty almost laughs when Leon straight up ignores him. He expected it but it’s almost like Leon’s shoved a dagger into his heart, leaving him to bleed out onto the hotel floor. Pausing to wave or say hello would be like wearing a big neon sign on his forehead saying “Hey, I still love you even after you said you hated me!”

Whose idea was it to have the players of the same division on the same floor? Matty is definitely blaming the NHL if he dies tonight. 

He sighs quietly, heading into his room so he can pass out and forget the cold, harsh look in Leon’s eyes, the complete opposite to the warmth they held when the two of them were dating.

* * *

The next morning is fine, he heads down to breakfast with Gio and David before leaving them to sit with Mitch and Auston. It reminds him of London and World Juniors all rolled into one. Watching the two of them so happy stings a little though; of course he was elated for them when they finally announced they were together but right now, it just serves as a reminder of what he could’ve had.

They head off into the arena, Matty whining pitifully when he has to separate with Mitch and Auston. “Guys, I have no friends aside from Gio and David in my conference,” Mitch just laughs at Matty’s complaining, wheezing harder when Matty pouts.

“Auston can go over to your bench if you want,” from the expression on Mitch’s face he definitely does not want that to happen, “but people are gonna ask questions.”

“Whatever, I’ll survive. I’ll leave your boyfriend with you,” he troops into the Pacific Division locker room, shoulders hunched in. He can still hear the two of them cackling at his antics, making his pout deepen. 

Gio swings an arm around Matty’s shoulder, “What’s got you looking so down?” Matty desperately wants to tell his captain, having anyone know how bad this was for him would definitely help tremendously. The fear of rejection once again won, who knows what would happen if the team knew there was a gay player in the locker room?

“Nothing, just Mitch and Auston making fun of me,” he plasters a fake smile on his face, craning his neck to see where his stall is placed.

He finds his name taped above a stall but next to it is- The huge Draisaitl seems to be mocking him and he’s frozen in the middle of the room, unsure what to do next. He hears a squeak but it takes a second to register the noise came from him and, shit, Gio for sure knows something is up now.

He doesn’t realise he’s shaking until he catches Leon making an aborted move in his peripheral, reaching out towards Matty. His lungs feel broken, unwilling to allow him air as he flinches away from the touch, terrified of what will happen if Leon’s skin meets his again. He’s never going to be able to let go if Leon shows he still cares even a little bit. Unfortunately he’s too busy trapped in his own head he doesn’t see Leon’s expression fall, the disappointment shining through. 

Somehow, in a flash, Mitch is there next to him. He can feel his own frame trembling within Mitch’s arms, slowly being led over to his stall before being settled into the seat. There’s a lot of commotion happening, maybe Gio and David hovering? Connor’s definitely glancing at him worriedly but it all flies over his head as he focuses on Mitch instructing him to breathe in and out steadily.

It’s almost a repeat of what happened back in Calgary except this time his ex is here to see him fall apart. Raising his head slightly, he’s able to catch Leon’s concerned expression before it shutters into a stoic mask. It gives him hope - a tiny flickering ember that’s been dormant since the break up, slowly rekindling. Matty despairs, trying to tell his heart to calm down. This is never going to happen again, Leon made himself very clear and what we’re not going to try to do is make him uncomfortable, which he very clearly was just now.

Mitch’s voice startles him out of his thoughts, “You good now Matty? I’ll leave you to get changed if it’s alright,” Matty nods, whispering his thanks before standing up to pull on his gear.

He thinks to himself, “It’s alright Matty, you’ll be out of here in a few hours. You can go see Taryn and Brady, no thinking about him.”

There’s an obnoxious orange logo in the corner of his eye and he turns around to face Connor. “You want me to keep you two away from each other? Because I’ll do it but if they shuffle the lines on ice I can’t promise anything.”

Matty snorts, “That’s fine, you can’t control everything, as much as you’d like to,” Davo smiles at that, it’s reassuring to see Connor still thinks of him as a friend, even after all that went down. Not that Matty expected him to pick a side, but if he did, everyone knew it would be Leon’s.

Soon enough the announcer’s booming voice comes through the speakers and they head out onto the ice one by one. Being on the ice always calms Matty down, his brain quietens and it’s just him, the puck and the ice. He doesn’t have to think, years of training and muscle memory kicking in, allowing him to finally relax after the disastrous morning. 

He realises both him and Leon are on the ice after a shitty line change and it’s so easy to find the puck and pass it to Leon. Almost unsurprisingly, Leon passes it straight back, probably because he doesn’t want to score off Matty’s assist but he passes it through his legs and- Matty throws his head back to laugh bitterly because what the fuck, his ex just scored a goal off his pass. 

Leon mouths “Fuck you,” across the ice before heading over to Davo, loudly asking where he was during that play. All Matty can do is smile and hope it doesn’t look like too much of a grimace. 

They blow the Central division out the water during the game with Leon managing to get a hatty, it certainly wasn’t hard with who was between the pipes but- that doesn’t matter, they’ll take it. With the score being 10-5 there’s absolutely no way Matty is escaping going out with the rest. 

The entire locker room is high off their win, it’s a game that doesn’t mean anything but a win is a win and it sends adrenaline tingling down Matty’s spine. He’s trembling with excess energy and it’s fueled even more by the dark looks Leon’s giving him across the room. Once upon a time Matty would be able to tell you exactly what every expression from Leon meant, but now? Matty’s having trouble discerning whether this is good eye contact or if he should be running away immediately.

Luckily, Gio’s herding him out of the locker room to push him through the arena into the freezing St. Louis air. The walk over to the club is loud, Matty already feels bad for whoever else will be there because hockey players, both winners and losers, are terrifying. 

Brady’s already there but he heads off to catch up with Quinn seconds after saying hi to Matty and he’s once again left alone. He heads out to the dance floor, sweaty bodies everywhere will at least fill the Leon shaped hole in his heart a little bit, even if there’s still none of them that feel right against him. 

A tiny blonde girl slides up to him, enthusiastically wrapping her arms around him, grinding her ass back against him. She introduces herself as Sophia, most of what she’s saying goes in one ear and out the other, something about studying in St. Louis? She’s too petite, her curves too soft and she smells vaguely flowery instead of musky like his brain thinks she should. 

Secretly he’s trying to show Leon he’s moved on, he seems so put together, laughing with their teammates and humoring the girls at the bar. It’s probably not the best move because Leon’s always been able to tell when Matty’s lying but it’s miles better than sitting at that table across from him moping.

He turns his focus back to the girl in front of him who’s turned around sometime when he was lost in his head. He smirks at her before tightening his grip on her hips and grinding down. Suddenly, there’s another set of hands snaking across his waist, a familiar scent wrapping around him and why does it feel so right? He looks down and- holy mother of god, why is Leon trying to grind up against his ass. He feels a myriad of emotions rush through him, maybe anger? Or annoyance? He can’t describe it exactly, but it feels like every negative emotion rolled into one. Fuck, he thought being able to do this with Leon would make him feel better but now actually having it, he feels so cheap. As if he’s only here for Leon’s entertainment.

He shoves at Leon harshly, desperately needing to get away, it feels as though the room is closing in on him and he fights to free himself from Leon’s firm grip. His hand moves from Matty’s waist to his wrist, clinging onto him, trying to pull him back into his chest but Matty’s a hockey player and a few well placed shoves allows him reprieve.

Tears streak down his face as he rushes out the door. He’s a few seconds away from a full blown breakdown, Leon has always made him feel the most intense emotions and this is no exception. The feeling of rough brick through his thin shirt brings him back down to reality as he tries to calm himself down but there are soft thumbs swiping his tears away, cupping his face. It’s familiar but unwanted in this moment, just another harsh reminder of what he can’t keep.

Matty sobs harder, “Please don’t do this to me, if this is the last time, or if this is just some game to you, go back inside,” Leon’s hands are still cradled around his cheeks and Matty suddenly realises how hard he’s shivering.

“No, I’m not leaving you outside to freeze to death, you don’t have a jacket and it’s like -5 degrees,” Leon’s voice is filled with determination, it leads Matty to snort because wow, it sounds like he actually cares for Matty’s wellbeing.

Matty whispers, “Just go back inside Leon, stop trying to act like you don’t hate me.”

Leon looks so stricken in that moment, if circumstances were any different, Matty might’ve laughed, “Why’d you think I hate you? What the fuck Matty, where’d you hear that?” There’s a desperation behind his words that Matty’s never heard before, not even in the worst games they’ve faced off in.

“Well duh, because you’re the one that broke up with me, you’re the one that stopped texting, you literally said you’d get off the ice if I was there as well,” he’s on a roll now and most of the sadness has turned into anger. “I know I’m not the easiest person to date and I get why you’d want to break up with me to date like a model or something but that didn’t make it easier to get over you.”

Leon actually growls, scaring Matty a bit, “You are a fucking dumbass, have I told you that?” Matty’s so shocked he allows himself to be pulled into Leon’s warm embrace, the same one he’s been missing for months, “I’ve always only ever wanted you, the reason I broke up with you was because you pulled away, you stopped texting me random memes or things about your family and I thought you were trying to let me down easy.”

It’s like another dam breaks and the tears are pouring down Matty’s face again (this is becoming way too much of a pattern), “Why didn’t you just tell me?” he hiccups, sending Leon into laughter, “I spent the past half a year thinking you absolutely hated me,” Leon’s chuckling stops immediately, the distraught expression from before coming back full force.

Then, there’s lips on his and he feels more complete than he has since the summer. Leon kisses like he always does, a hint of desperation making the kiss more sloppy than usual. It’s wet and hot, Leon’s tongue brushing the seam of his mouth. As Matty pulls away gasping for air, Leon’s mouth trails down his neck eliciting a loud moan. 

“Wait- Leon, stop, stop,” Leon looks up in alarm, “Maybe we shouldn’t do this out here?” His confusion clears up and he clutches Matty’s hand, pulling him back into the warmth of the club. Matty sees Davo eyeing them across the room but Connor doesn’t say anything, just smiles when he sees Leon and Matty beaming at each other.

* * *

Leon drags Matty along as they’re walking back to the hotel and Matty can’t help but giggle, “In a rush Leon?”

Leon just pulls Matty closer, “Always in a rush with you sweetheart, never know when the next time I can see you is,” it hits more deeply than Matty thought it would. As hockey players on different teams, they’ve always lived on borrowed time, stolen moments in supply closets and cars, or a night in the other’s apartment. It’s the complete opposite of a couple like Mitch and Auston, who are able to spend every waking moment with each other.

Matty kisses Leon on the cheek softly, trying to convey all his feelings in this tiny action. He succeeds, if the look on Leon’s face indicates anything. It’s the same bright expression as when Matty finally agreed to a date after their short stint as friends with benefits. 

It’s probably not the smartest idea to walk into the hotel beaming at each other, pinkies hooked but it’s not like anyone will believe it if someone tries to out them. It’s a struggle to keep his hands to himself when they’re in the lift together, Leon so close yet unable to do anything.

They barely manage to make it into the room before Matty pounces, legs wrapping around Leon’s waist before swooping down for a heated kiss. It’s exactly what Matty loves, steamy and desperate. He feels such an intense need for Leon to touch him everywhere, after being deprived for so long.

He doesn’t even realise Leon’s been carrying him over to the bed until he lands on his back with an oof. Leon has him boxed in, somehow managing to make him feel so small even though they’re the same height. It’s one of the things Matty’s loved about Leon since the start, his enormous presence in the bedroom, always making Matty feel safe and cared for.

Leon moves to kiss Matty’s neck, but Matty acts fast, shuffling upwards on the bed whilst pulling his shirt off over his head. With a growl, Leon crawls up before attacking Matty’s neck, there are definitely going to be marks tomorrow but having Leon here is worth all the chirps in the locker room.

“Leon, please, hurry up,” Matty lets out a long whine when Leon sucks particularly hard on his soft spot, the bite shooting straight towards his cock. He’s painfully hard in his jeans and it feels like he’s about to burst just from a little bit of kissing.

He’s scrabbling at Leon’s shirt now, pushing Leon up to stop him from sucking more hickies, desperate to get skin on his own. It’s easy to tug off his jeans in the process and in no time at all he’s lying naked on the bed, spread eagle, revealing everything to Leon.

There’s a guttural groan released from Leon and Matty preens a little, it’s nice to know he still has this effect on Leon. It feels as if from that moment on, Leon’s hands are everywhere over him. From his nipples to his thighs, his stomach all the way up to the hand pulling on his hair, it lights him on fire.

He arches his back, prompting Leon to suck on his nippled, eliciting desperate little whines and moans. “Leon, I need y-you,” he’s gasping, Leon making him lose his mind, “please, oh my god.”

Leon bites lightly at his nipple, as if reprimanding him before lifting his head to smirk, “Patience, sweetheart,” before kissing down his chest slowly before he finally reaches to suck at his thighs.

“Fuck you, who was it so desperate to get back to the hotel,” Matty pants as Leon tightens his grip on his hips. Matty watches as Leon gets his mouth onto his dick, suckling at the head teasingly. When Matty whines, futilely shifting his hips unable to move further due to Leon’s grip, it’s the most painful thing Matty has to wait for, he’s ready to start begging Leon for more. 

“Babe, get the lube, it’s on the table,” is all Leon says before diving back down, taking Matty’s entire length into his mouth. All that can be heard are the slick sounds of Leon’s mouth and Matty’s moans.

There’s rustling in the sheets and the click of a cap. Soon enough Leon’s slick finger is rubbing at his rim, before slowly pushing in. He’s much tighter than he was during his relationship and Leon pulls off his cock, evidently noticing.

“Sweetheart, you’re so tight,” there’s an awe in his eyes, but a wicked glint hidden beneath as he crooks his finger, finding that exact spot within.

“Fu-u-ck, it’s because I haven’t had your dick in ages, now hurry the fuck up,” Matty snarks. Leon snorts in amusement before pushing another finger in, twisting and scissoring, “if you want to be able to fuck me you’re gonna need to avoid my prostate.”

That statement has Leon groaning, speeding up with his movements. His fingers start opening Matty up almost clinically before he’s reaching for the condom on the side table.

“Please Leon? Can you just fuck me, wanna feel your come dripping out of me,” Leon makes a questioning noise, “I trust you, you’ve been tested by your team right? Please just fuck me,” Matty’s squirming now, desperate for Leon’s cock.

“Sweetheart, are you really sure? I trust you too but-” he’s cut off by Matty hooking his feet around Leon’s waist pulling him closer, urging him to start fucking Matty. Leon releases a grunt, trying not to fall onto Matty, “Okay then baby, I’ll fuck you bare, don’t worry you’ll get what you need.”

When Leon enters him, Matty can’t help the whimper that he lets out, it’s a stretch, much bigger than anything he’s taken in the last half year. None of his toys are as big as Leon and even though Leon’s stretched him well, it still hurts slightly.

“You okay? We can stop, sweetheart,” Matty shakes his head vehemently, he doesn’t ever want to stop but he can’t find his words, Leon’s cock overwhelming him. He pulls Leon’s head down into a kiss, distracting himself from the pain until it ebbs away into pleasure.

He thrusts his hips minutely, trying to prompt Leon into moving and finally - finally he starts a slow rhythm, managing to find Matty’s prostate on the third thrust. He didn’t think it was possible but his dick becomes even harder, drooling precome onto his belly.

He’s moaning incoherently now, whining loudly as Leon’s cock drags against his walls. The pleasure is rushing through him, “Leon, pl-please, harder,” Leon growls, his hips pistoning with even more strength now.

Matty doesn’t realise how close he is to coming until his back is arching off the bed and he’s spurting pearly white all over his chest, he’s come so hard there’s a spot on his chin. Leon slows down worried about Matty being oversensitive but Matty’s still moving his hips. 

“I want you to come in me, I told you already. Come on Leon, hurry up!” 

It only takes a few more hard thrusts before Leon is coming into Matty, filling him up so well. Nothing can ever replicate the feeling of Leon’s warm come inside him, making him feel so full and sated. 

He feels all floaty like nothing will ever bring him down whilst Leon’s here with him. He whines when Leon gets up but a soft sigh makes its way out of his mouth when the warm washcloth runs down his thighs. 

Once Leon’s back in bed with him, he shuffles closer, burying his face into Leon’s neck breathing in the familiar scent. He falls asleep just like that, clinging onto Leon, succumbing to the easiest rest since the split.

* * *

Matty wakes up the next morning to a warm but empty bed. There’s the shower running in the background so his sleep addled mind calms once he realises Leon hasn’t just run away. 

The moment Leon steps out the bathroom, Matty opens his mouth, “If yesterday was just some one night thing, or you want to be friends with benefits. I can’t do this,” Leon frowns, opening his mouth to refute but Matty powers on, “If we’re not going to be boyfriends again, I’m sorry but I can’t do this with you.”

“Baby, I’m in this for the long game, I tried to live without you for six months and failed miserably. If you think I’m ever letting you go again you’re sorely mistaken,” Leon looks like he’s trying not to laugh.

Matty pouts, “Hey! I’m not joking,” it sets Leon off into fits of laughter and Matty buries himself under the covers, he doesn’t want Leon to see how broken he is.

“Sweetheart, do you think I was joking outside the bar yesterday? I want you and I haven’t stopped wanting you even if we weren’t together for the past half year.” Matty peeks his head out and oh- the bright smile Matty hasn’t seen since the summer is lighting up his insides, filling him with warmth.

Matty can’t help himself as he crawls across the covers to plant a kiss on Leon. He manages to distract Leon until he sees the clock and pushes Matty gently, “Come on sweetheart, we’ve got to go soon. Can you get ready for me?”

Leon’s gaze is so soft, how can Matty deny him anything?

It’s a blur of a day and the only thing Matty can recall is winning the All Star Game with Leon by his side. Gio definitely notices how happy he is but politely does not comment, the same however, cannot be said for Mitch. 

He doesn’t mind though, if Leon’s there with an abundance of kisses and cuddles, Matty thinks he can take whatever the world deals out to him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me! i also take requests! [tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/) if anyone has ideas or concrit for me pls comment down below!! i love reading them to improve my writing <3
> 
> also have a picture of a scene i wanted to write but never managed to fit in also i may write smth from davo and bradys pov so look out for that :))  
> 


End file.
